cfvrprtifandomcom-20200215-history
Quest Database
Quests are missions in which you may earn extra XP and maybe even bonus prizes. Quests can only be made by admins. Quest List Quest 1: The Lost Deck Hi! I'm Lizzie. I've lost my deck, can you help me find it? Last time I saw it I had it with me at Card Capital. Objective: Help Lizzie find her lost deck. Reward: 5 XP & 100 VP Accepted: CelestialOracle, Completed: Penguin90, XrosHearts, Lyris1064, Rageagumon, TurtleSaurus Quest 2: Ritual Of the Night In the Park a cloaked figure has appeared at night. He claims to be looking for a "sacrifice", though he only appears before fighters. Objective: Stop the cloaked figure! Note: This quest must be held south of spawn, the forest. Only Penguin90 or admins can be the cloaked figure. Reward: 750VP, 75 XP and 1x No Life King Death Anchor Accepted: UKCZ, Rageagumon, TurtleSaurus Completed: Celestial Oracle, XrosHearts, Rageagumon, Penguin90, Lyris1064, RoxasXsora,LadyLiberator,Foretoldlegends Quest 3: Have an adventure! Have you ever wanted to have an adventure? Well you can have one right now! Go around cardfight area and scout all the rooms! (excluding random room, there are 5 rooms) An admin must accompany you, it's best to have a companion right? Well what're you waiting for? An invitation? Get scouting! Objective: Scout all the rooms (excluding random room) in cfa and when you have done so, fight your companion to a VP FIGHT at docks (You must win to complete the quest). Warning: If you step into the random room, you will need to restart your quest. Accepted: Turtlesaurus Completed: Lyris1064, Rageagumon, Penguin90 Reward: 500VP, 60 XP Quest 4: Decision 2 people at the cardshop are argueing about whos clans are better Shadow Paladin or Royal Paladin find them and join one of them. Objective: Make a decision join good or evil Note: your decision will make a big impact and the rewards will be made for darker clans if you picked dark or lighter clans if you picked light Reward: 100 VP 20 XP, Dark (-50 Reputation), Light (+50 Reputation) Accepted: Completed: Limited Quests Quest 1: Lunar Eclipse Available from 11/04 to 01/15 Oh no! I still can't get any of the Tsukuyomi cards. Hey! Do you have any of the Oracle Think Tank's ride chain? Great! I'll give you 2500 VP for 1 of all 4 units in the ride chain Objective: Sell 1 Godhawk, Ichibyoshi, 1 Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi, 1 Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi, and 1 Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi to Samantha. Reward: 2500 VP and 40 XP for all 4 units sold Accepted: XrosHearts, Completed: LadyLiberator, Rageagumon, Penguin90, Lyris1064 Quest 2 - 24 Days of Cardsmas Available from 12/01 to 12/24 Uh oh! Saint Nick has been cursed! Due to the curse, your game's cards are his life supply. Send him 55 cards (at least 1 per day, if possible; max 8/day) by the end of Christmas Eve (23:59 EST, also when he curse is lifted), and those who sent cards get a reward the next day, in thanks for believing in him and helping save his life! Reward: 5000 VP, 1500 XP, 30 free packs of choice (select from unlocked shops) Accepted: Quest 3 - Secret Vanguard Santa Available from 12/22 to 12/24 Card Capital is having a Secret Santa event. Donate cards and you can get new ones. Reward: For every RRR or RR card you give you get one of the donated cards of the same rarity, 50 VP and 25 XP per card. Accepted: